1. Technology Field
The invention generally relates to a virus scanning method, and more particularly, to a virus scanning method automatically executed by a memory storage device, the memory storage device, and a memory controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Flash memory is one of the most adaptable storage media to electronic devices due to its characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure. Many existing portable storage devices (for example, memory cards or flash drives) use flash memories as their storage media.
After a portable storage device is connected to a host system, a user can write data into the portable storage device or read data stored in the portable storage device via the host system. However, if the host system is connected to a malicious website at the same time, the host system will be infected by malware and may pass infected files into the portable storage device. On the other hand, a host system will be attacked by computer viruses if an infected portable storage device is connected to the host system.
In order to avoid the situations described above, a user usually installs antivirus software in his/her host system to scan for any virus. However, an existing portable storage device can only be scanned by a host system after it is connected to the host system since the portable storage device itself does not come with any virus scanning capability.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.